Anemone & Tatsu
by A.Himawari
Summary: I don't know how we got here, but I do know its not as Fanfics fantasized. In a single moment he went from being 13 to 3 and I went from 28 to 18. It wasn't that bad until I went from being his sister to being his mother. Our lies will either save us or tear us apart. [Double SI!] [No Pairings Yet!] [AU] [MinatoAlive!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer (so it may never be repeated again): Naruto is property of Mr. Kishimoto. We [Tat and I] own only ourselves**

* * *

 **One: Life is Circus**

I didn't plan for things to turn out this way. We had no choice but to adapt, I had no choice but to shove my pride away and take up a job that eventually led up to this lifestyle.

The lights dimmed and the music began to pulse. Slowly I moved sensually to the beat and let the lyrics to _Acrobat Girl_ seductively spill.

"The stuffy, smoky circus..."

I danced on the stage, singing and moving provocatively. Batting my eyes at the audience before dipping low and rising slowly.

The tempo changed I snapped up and turned to sing the chorus. Flipping my long wavy black wig back.

As I kept singing and dancing, I thought about everything that had led me up to this point of my life. Two years ago, I would've never seen myself on a stage, in a skimpy tight black romper and wearing black jeweled strappy stilettos, face caked with the best make up money could buy. No, two years ago I was living in Japan studying and working my ass off for my MBA. My 13-year-old brother had been living with me for about 6 months at that time. Mom's death had been fresh but we somehow managed to move on, life had been normal, nothing like what it was now. It all started like a normal day before it all went upside down.

* * *

 **2 Years Ago**

 **Yokohama, Japan**

"Sis, geez at least remember I'm here!" My thirteen-year-old brother cried. I sighed and shook my head. I was wearing sweats and a black tube top that only covered my chest. I grabbed my black hoodie from the kitchen chair it hung on and zipped it up.

"There your majesty!" I piped and ruffled up his black hair. He gave me a glare trying to look bothered but failed. His hazel eyes were too warm for that, now if he had my dark grey eyes, it would work. I gave him a small smile and carried on cracking eggs into a hot pan.

"NEW NARUTO CHAPTER!" My brother bellowed and I could hear his random commentary in the background. I chuckled, as I had been that way at first with the series. I had read the first part and watched some episodes with my brother but I had gotten out of it since I had university and work. Ever since Mom died, my brother went about wearing a fake smile, I knew he was pretending to be okay so that I wouldn't worry but I couldn't help it and worry some more. At school, because his pronunciation wasn't that good, he didn't really make any friends. His grades had dropped. I was ready to make an intervention for his sake.

"WHAT! SASUKE YOU BASTARD!" I smiled sadly hearing his commentary; I knew he was exaggerating his emotions. The sad smile on my face fell as I felt a small tremor. My brother seemed to notice it too, so I knew I wasn't imagining it.

"Shit. GET UNDER THE TABLE!" I stopped cooking breakfast and set the pan with ingredients into the sink. I grabbed my black canvas bag and threw it to my brother who caught it; he was already under the table looking pale. I quickly grabbed the red emergency bag and ducked for cover, silently praying the table would be enough cover. Just as the shaking started to get stronger and things started falling from the cabinets, I wrapped my arms around my brother who was terrified. The ground was shaking for a long time. My young brother had never been exposed to large earthquakes, only small ones back in California. I had lived in Japan for a while so I had gotten use to it.

 _'_ _Shiet!'_

I had left the stove on. I was about to get out from my place when my brother grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I screamed because in that instant the window over the sink creaked and burst, glass flew everywhere and the ceiling gave away covering completely the table I was under. I shrieked and hunched over my little brother. I felt warm liquid run down my face but I did my best to ignore the red drops that fell on the back of my brother's head.

Suddenly it got hot, all around, I could just imagine the flames licking the fallen ceiling and wall. Keeping my eyes tight and making sure I safely covered my brother, I tuned the world out. I felt my small prickles all over my skin. I heard my brother whimper. I clenched my teeth as I felt a whole lot of prickles on my face, mainly around my mouth and nose and where I knew I had a cut for some sort for the glass.

 _'_ _First Mom now us? Kami this is unfair and you know it!'_

The shaking stopped at some point, I wasn't sure how long. The prickles on my skin died down and but then it just felt like the hotness died down, so I was somewhat relived but it was dark and we were stuck. The table was the only thing holding up the ceiling and other debris from crushing us. It was dark and I couldn't see a thing.

"You okay?" I asked my brother who didn't respond; I realized that he was balled up, in a very small form. At least his back was farther from me. In a panic I moved and opened the emergency bag. I grabbed the flashlight pointed it at my brother. I froze at the sight.

"Sis. W-what's happened to me?" A toddler's voice asked. I stared at my brother and realized that the small child before me was very familiar. My brother de-aged, he had messy black hair, big round hazel eyes. I slowly moved my hand out to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I poked his cheek and it was fleshy. He was past the shock and breathing too fast.

"B-Bro?" I asked and he nodded and his lower lip began to tremble. I quickly went into what he called _'mom mode'_ and I made sure he was okay by checking his face, his arms and legs. I fussed over him.

"Breath in slowly, you're going to hyperventilate." He listened to me and then stared at me, his hazel eyes wide open, his face paled up. It was as if he was staring at a ghost. He pushed the sleeves of his shirt to free up so that his hands but failed epically. His shirt was overly large on him. His pants and boxers too were pooled at his feet. His shirt was the only thing on him that covered him and I knew he was embarrassed by his situation. Reigning in on my flurry of emotions, I focused on making him somewhat comfortable. I took out the scissors in the red emergency bag and carefully cut the excess fabric from both his sleeves. The entire time he had just stared at me. Once I got a good view of his little hands, I began to question my sanity.

"Nene, y-your mm." He mumbled so I couldn't hear his words well. He reached out and touched my face and he let out a small hic and wiped his tears.

"You stopped bleeding." He pointed out. I touched my forehead looking for a gash but found nothing.

 _'_ _I know I got a cut from the glass earlier. My face, I know I felt little prickles and why is he- Am I dream-'_

"Nene, I w-wanna get o-outta here. I-I wanna go h-home." His small voice snapped me out of my thoughts. His cries wretched at my heart. I wanted to cry with him. Nothing was making sense.

 _'Why is he small? Why an earthquake but more importantly, why us? No. I'm not going to sit here and do nothing. I'm the adult here and I'm going to get us out of here and have all this figured out!'_

Feeling suddenly determined, I tried to move some of the ceiling away but found it difficult to push. My brother in his toddler state was of no use. He was sitting hugging his legs. I couldn't find an opening large enough to squeeze through. Feeling trapped, feeling suddenly claustrophobic, I began to bang, push and yell.

"HEEEELP!" I cried in both English and Japanese. Deep in my stomach there was this feeling that from here on out, things would be different and it terrified me. Tears began to stream from my eyes but I hid them from my little brother.

 _'_ _Get it together, you're 28 for crying out loud and have a toddler de-aged brother counting on you! You can freak out later and try to reason your way back to sanity but right now, this kid is depending on you, so get it together Anemone.'_

Just as I was going to keep trying, it was like my thoughts were heard because there were voices outside. I cried louder for help.

 _'_ _We're gonna be okay!'_

I could hear movement and it sounded like there was some joint effort going on.

"Ready, One, Two, Lift!" Expecting orange-outfitted men, you know since it's Yokohama and they have an awesome Special Rescue Team, I was ready to thank the team for their effort. As a large piece of rubble was finally moved, the light coming in blinded me. I blinked a couple of times to get use to it.

"Come along, quickly and carefully, it could collapse at any moment." I finally got a good look at my rescuers. They were not the hot Special Rescue Team and not city people. These people were dressed in dull cool colors and what got my attention was that they were wearing sandals, straw sandals and some wore geta. That and I noted how chilly it got once a small draft reached me.

"This thing is going to collapse. Come on!" I grabbed my brother and had him exit first. He whined at the cold and his pants stayed behind, actually, he looked very small now that I got a good look at him. I heard a grunt from the man as I handed my brother over.

"Kid's heavy." I heard the man comment and passed on my brother to someone else. There was a resounding crack and I froze.

"Hurry." The man demanded. I turned to grab the red emergency bag and my brother's pants but another loud crack changed my mind. The pants were no good for a toddler anyway and the bag could get squashed but not me.

"Quickly!" The man called out. I began to hustle out when I felt something behind me rumble and then pain exploded on my ankle. I screamed bloody murder at that point. The man tugged me out and I felt another set of arms wrap around me and as I was pulled out something heavy hit the back of my head and dizziness began to set in. I held on for dear life to the man getting me out and I knew it was a bad idea to give in to the tiredness that was setting in.

 _'Must stay awake. Concussion, not good.'_

* * *

 **Little Brother POV**

"She'll be fine. We're going to..."

The old man with the glasses that was looking after me refused to let me go, I wanted to run towards my sister. I had heard her scream, so I knew she wasn't well and that these people were lying to me.

Anemone was set on a shoddy stretcher and some guy was looking after her. Her black hair looked moist and I noted the blood on the guy that had pulled me out of where we were stuck under. He was also the one that helped my sister.

"We'll need to send… Looks bad."

I cried louder trying to escape the old man's hold. My Japanese sucked. I was a shitty speaker and not the best listener, but I knew from the few words I understood that my sister was in bad condition and no one here looked capable of taking care of her injuries.

"Nene! I want Nene!" I inwardly cringed hearing my voice and horrible Japanese. I knew I was a toddler but I had been ignoring that fact. I was more concerned with Anemone. I wanted her to wake up and handle this whirl of craziness. I was scared and I didn't know exactly what to do, who would take me, a toddler serious?

 _'God don't take Anemone! I don't want to be alone!'_

The old man loosened his hold on me and it was enough for me to make a run for it. I jumped out and ran towards Anemone. I reached where she was and hugged her.

"Wake up. I need you." I whispered lowly in English.

I was pulled back again, this time by the man that had called me heavy. He started talking but I didn't understand much. He was talking too fast. He seemed to understand that I wasn't getting a thing he was saying so he sighed and knelt down to my level. He placed a hand on my shoulder and slowly asked,

"What is she to you kid?" I understood that. I bit my bottom lip and wiped my tears.

 _'I know this... Uhhh. One-something no, Ane-something.'_

I looked at Anemone hoping the answer would come to me just by staring at her. However, staring at her made my mind go blank. Her face. This was an old lost forgotten. The one I had grown up with until a dog mauled her face. Her plastic surgery face, we had taken years to get use to. Even she didn't like her face much after the surgery something about it not feeling real, but this, her like this, it was just impossible and yet here she was fully restored to her original face.

"Kid?" Shit, I needed to answer and used the one word I knew for sure would guarantee me and Anemone be stuck together no matter what.

"Kaa-chan!" I practically yelled and saw how the man blinked and then looked between my sister and myself. I didn't see what the problem was. She was old enough to be a mother right?

"She's your mom?" I was asked again, this time by another old man and I nodded and hic'ed. I felt that maybe they weren't buying it and who could blame me, Anemone had always said I couldn't lie to save my life. As the men turned away and talked fast to each other I, to calm myself looked around and felt my tears return when I realized we weren't in the city. This place, was unknown and way too misty.

"You okay?" The old man who had been watching me earlier asked. I managed to nod but my tears streamed out.

 _'_ _This is embarrassing. I'm commando, I'm only wearing a white long sleeve that's several sizes bigger than me! Nene has her old face. I'm little. Nene is hurt. We're lost!'_

I started to cry loudly and one of the men, the one that called me heavy approached me and lamely consoled me.

"You're Mom, she's resting right now. Come on kid… carry you… something-something, move… medics can help your mom when they get here." I nodded slowly and felt my face heat up as the old man struggled a bit but managed to pick me up.

 _'_ _Am I that heavy? Where are we going?'_

As 8 men helped move the stretcher Anemone was on, I began to wonder why just 2 people couldn't do that? I mean, she wasn't that heavy. Those guys had muscle on their arms, it was evident but still, why were they struggling so much to move her? After walking for a 15 minutes we crossed a wooden bridge, the mist cleared up and I looked around confused.

 _'_ _This isn't Yokohama. This is a small fishing village? Can't be called a town. Not to mention it looks like those old villages from the feudal times mixed with modern touches here and there. Plus the roads are dirt.'_

We reached an area where there was a stone walkway, like a village center. There were people laid out and being overlooked. It looked like lots of people were hurt from the quake.

"Tazuna! We need help!" One of the men helping move Anemone called out. I perked up and froze. The Tazuna man, he looked like the bridge builder Tazuna from Naruto.

 _'_ _This is impossible. This can't be. This is some kind of set right? But I don't remember any Live Action Naruto movie announced, just the play but nothing of a live action film.'_

"Word was sent to Konoha..." I blocked everything else out and blinked twice for good measure.

 _'_ _Okay, he's taking his role seriously. Yeah, that's it!'_

"Kid?" I looked at the old man carrying me. He looked like he was breaking a sweat.

"I'm gonna set you down, stick to your Mom, when the help from Konoha arrives, you stick to her and tell them anything they ask okay." The man instructed slowly and I nodded slowly going along because at this point, I wasn't sure what was going on, so going with the motions seemed the smartest thing I could do.

"Alright then. Be good. I'll come back later with some food." I was set down and I bowed to the old man out of respect. He seemed surprised but smiled a bit. I turned and ran towards where Anemone was set down. She still hadn't woken up and she was still bleeding. I placed my hand over her had and felt the blood from my face drain. Her skin was cold.

My little hand tightened on hers. I felt a bit sleepy but was scared to sleep until I had a small realization.

 _'_ _If I sleep, maybe I'll wake up from this and find that find Anemone and I are still stuck under that table. I'll be 13 and Post-Plastic Surgery Anemone will be going into 'mom mode'. Then we'll be rescued and we'll be in Yokohama and everything all this stuff is just a mad dream. Yeah.'_

I slipped on the stretcher and cuddled next to Anemone's side. Hugging her arm and desperately hoping, I'd wake up.

* * *

 **-Anemone-**

I fluttered my eyes and stared at the white ceiling over me. My head was pounding and my ankle ached. I felt something warm at my side. I looked and it was a child with black hair that looked like my little brother.

 _'_ _The earthquake! So… I didn't imagine it. H-He did de-age!'_

I sat up and winced at the throbbing and found that I was in some sort of clinic. There were several beds all around with people in worse condition that I was, some were missing limbs and others looked like mummies with all the bandages they had on them. I felt the child at my side begin to stir.

"Nene?" I froze hearing that child like voice. The child rubbed his eyes and sat up. I blinked taking in his hazel eyes, this was him, my baby brother.

"Where are we?" I asked in English and he jumped up and put his hands at my mouth.

"Can't talk English here. Use Japanese, they already think we're suspicious. No one recognizes us. This place isn't Yokohama." My brother whispered in English. I nodded but then knew what he was referring too. He removed his little hands off my mouth. The medics walking around seemed to be very attentive and I spotted something out of normal on them, some wore it on their shoulders, others on a headband. It was a Konoha metal plate.

 _'_ _Cosplayers? Is this the theme for this clinic?'_ I wondered and then one of them came up. My brother sat down beside me and shyly played with his hands.

"Ah, Anemone-san, you're finally awake. Your son's been very worried about you..." I stilled and looked down at my brother confused. He turned to me and gave me a pleading look.

"Anemone-san?" I looked back at the medic lady. She had red headband, mousy short brown hair and wore a standard Konoha flack jacket underneath a white coat.

"Yes? Sorry I was just looking over my, baby. I have to make sure he's okay first. You were asking?" I masterfully lied and the medic looked a bit perplexed but repeated herself.

"You're a very considerate young mother. I was asking how you were feeling. Your son is fine. We gave him a check up earlier. Right now, you should focus on yourself so that you can look after your little boy. Tatsu-kun is a very well mannered boy and has been helping me and the other medics all day since yesterday." I smiled and nodded. I sent my little brother a _'we'll-talk-later'_ look and then focused on the medic lady.

"We're going to need your identification papers, you do have them on you right or were they destroyed in the fire when you were rescued?" I could feel my little brother's nervous stare; he was relying on me to lie. Luckily for him I had experience lying to authority figures.

"Tatsu-chan," I felt my brother's irate stare as I used the cute suffix for his, apparent new name;

"You still have my bag?" I asked and my brother, now son, nodded. He carefully jumped off the dinky hospital bed and from under the bed pulled out my canvas bag and handed it to me. I took it and mentally prepared myself.

 _'_ _Furrowed brow in concentration, check. Rummage, easy and now move things around faster and begin to panic. Now let out a frantic sigh. Easy does it.'_

"Anemone-san?" The medic asked and I looked at her and put forth my troubled face, like the kind I made when I struggled memorizing the Shell Method for Calculus in High School.

"I could've sworn I had put them in this bag unless," I gasped for effect. Our paperwork, birth certificates, passports and ID all of it had been in the red emergency bag that got left behind, that there was a fact.

"The red bag! All the emergency supplies and paperwork were in that bag and I had to leave it behind because the roof was collapsing and, - " I pretended to hyperventilate and the medic began to calm me down. The others patients that were around seemed to sympathize and my brother, he looked at me like I had an extra head.

"Take it easy. It's not your fault. Tatsu-chan told me about how you were trapped for a while and it's okay. New documents can be drafted up. You're not the only person who lost their paperwork in this disaster. Actually, the records building on the island had a bad fire so new documents are going to be drafted for anyone who lost their records. I'll speak to the local government representatives and get you a form. Most of the patients in this clinic had their papers incomplete. So just relax. Tatsu-chan, make sure your mom takes it easy okay?" My brother nodded to the medic and I eased up on my breathing and wiped my crocodile tears. The medic smiled at me and then she left. My little imp of a brother turned to me and gave me a searching look.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Tatsu whispered in English. I shrugged my shoulders. He didn't know about a past phase of mine in my teen years, seeing that when we were younger, he was in his own little world and I was never around as I was being a rebellious teen solicitation with undesirables. I supposed those years hadn't been wasted if some of my skills from that time were still handy.

"You should be an actress or something." He murmured in English. I smiled putting on act for those around. I sat my brother on my lap and played his black hair as I whispered in English.

"I need an explanation and you're giving me one as soon as we get out of here. You seem to be the only one of us two that isn't freaking out. You're a freaking toddler. Why am I an adult still and you a brat?" He nodded his head and then whispered back.

"You're freaking out?" He asked in a hushed tone and looked up at me confused. He pursed his mouth as his hazel eyes searched my face for any sign of panic.

"On the inside." I replied in Japanese. He looked down and looked like he was thinking hard to himself, then he began to play with his hands, he was nervous.

"Y-You promise not to freak out?" He asked soundlessly. I raised a brow and wondered what he was going on about.

"Depends." I replied in Japanese. He grabbed my canvas bag and rummaged through it and brought out my small compact mirror. He pressed the reflective side to his chest and looked at me.

"Don't freak out okay?" He pleaded lowly in English. He slowly turned it and I felt like I was staring a long lost friend. My hands shakily reached up to touch my lips and nose.

I had a white bandage wrapped around my head, where I had some dull pain but I didn't mind that. I blinked twice to make sure that the reflection on the mirror was indeed, me. I lightly touched my long black hair and saw my reflection do it too. My big grey eyes were getting tear filled and I went back to touch my lips and nose. They were real. I didn't look like I had gone under the knife. I looked for any signs of plastic surgery and none were present. My old lips and nose were there. My once amazing proportioned kissable lips were back. My cute celestial nose in it's place! Sure when I had plastic surgery, my face was restored but it wasn't the same. No one would understand the little differences but I did. It had left me feeling fake and I had felt fake, hence why I chose to be single and never really mingle. Now though, this was the face I was born with.

"Nene?" I wiped my tears and looked at my de-aged brother who had too tears and hic'ed. He was such a bleeding heart.

"I'm okay. I just. It's been so long." I smiled a little and then saw the small bags under my brother's eyes.

"Come here, you look tired. I'll lull you to sleep." He put the mirror back in the bag and sat down I wrapped my arms around him, like Mom use to for him when he was little. I set his back against my chest and rocked him as I started to sing. My brother, something must have snapped in him because he decided to be sneaky turned to me and hugged me. He cried and hic'ed but managed to whisper what he knew.

"Not sure how but we are in the Land of Waves. I helped around and saw it with my own eyes. Medics used chakra. We're in the world of Naruto and it's not a dream. I hoped it was when I first slept but when I woke up. Nene I'm scared." He whimpered and buried his face in my shoulder.

I had stopped singing and simply hugged him tight.

 _'_ _NO this. No, we were in Yokohama. This isn't the Land of Waves.'_ I was having my internal freak out and my brother interrupted my thoughts as he whispered again.

"I saw Shiranui Genma and Mr. Tazuna." He had started to shake in my arms and then what he said next made a part of me cringe.

"I think, they have an eye on us. Medic checked me and then you and she said something was off about us. Sh-Should we tell them the truth?" I froze and hugged him tighter and controlled my breathing. I was going to really hyperventilate if I didn't get a grip soon.

"Sleep. I'll figure out something. I'll make things work. You sleep." I said in Japanese and set him down beside me. I began to play with his hair as I let my reasonable side run amuck in my thoughts.

 _'_ _Okay, assume I'm not completely bonkers and this isn't a dream. My own brother is having a hard time with this too, so it's clearly not a dream. I don't have enough imagination to create a dream like this. So I have to assume it's all real. Not doubt about it. I mean the back of my head hurts. But, how the hell is this possible? We de-aged I'm around 17-18? The little imp is what 3-4? So we lost what about 10 years of age? But that doesn't explain how we ended up here. De-aging… What if it's a side effect? So what could be the cau- The earthquake. They said there was one here. Where we were, in Yokohama, there was an earthquake, a strong one. What do I know about earthquakes? Umm, vibrations release lots of energy, ripple the earth through liquefaction and cause breaks on the earths surface, but what if the earth isn't the only thing the earthquake had an effect on? That physics major guy that always pestered me for a date, he always went on about string theory and how everything was made up for little vibrating strings. Earthquakes cause vibrations and all that energy released, Is it possible? Oh god I sound like a loony bin but seriously. An earthquake's vibrations, what if, maybe they caused a hole in the fabric of reality? I mean, crazy but maybe not so crazy considering where my brother and I are. But then that means m-theory has some basis if my brother and I are here, in a world of fiction that isn't so fiction anymore. A-And maybe, just maybe the tear in the fabric of reality, going through it caused the de-aging. The prickles on my skin, the heavy prickling sensation on my face, my reconstructed face. No way! Maybe um, when we went through, we were broken apart and re-arranged here in this world and our DNA was used to put both my bro and I together, hence I have my original-'_

"Y-You rationalizing everything huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts as my brothers small voice broke through my desperate logic to justify what we were experiencing.

"Yes. I think, it sounds crazy but I have a theory. Sleep. I'll let you know when I think I've reached the limits of my madness." I told him in English and he closed his eyes again as I silently cried to myself.

 _'_ _This is beyond my level of crazy.'_

* * *

 **-Present time – Back on Stage-**

I began to dance wildly earning loud cheers from the crowd, mostly the men that were in attendance. Thinking back, it doesn't sound crazy anymore, my theory on how we ended up here. It actually sounds like the most rational thing ever, considering that we ended up in a world where certain beings can use jutsu to wield elements, teleport, seal chakra sentient beings and could bring back the dead. Nope, it seemed like this crazy world was now a part of mine and Tatsu's new life.

I finished performing and got a round of applause. This was the last song of the day and I had to get back to my son, Tatsu who was probably still up and more than likely backstage in the dressing room studying his butt off. I bowed and waved good night to the audience. I waited for the curtain to drop and I quickly turned around and made my way backstage. The crew complimented me along the way as I reached my dressing room.

I got inside where my boss, the owner of the club, Motojime Shukan was already counting my earning for the night. I looked over at Tatsu who was indeed awake and sitting on the red loveseat looking through another book. His black shorts and white kimono shirt made him so adorable. His shaggy messy layered white hair failed at staying out of his face. He peeked up from his book and scrunched his nose. I knew that gesture.

Ever since I started to work here at the club and started to wear skimpy little outfits, Tatsu had developed distaste for my working clothes. It only got worse as I went from Hostess to Performer. He became overprotective and refused to wait at home for me, which is why he was here now.

"Anemone, baby, you were amazing out there. You sure you're gonna retire? You're in your prime. Just think of the money we could make! Gato has offered you an exclusive contract. Come on, you sold out today." I glared at Shukan and he backed off. Tatsu closed his book, his hazel eyes just watching, searching for entertainment.

"Gato can offer me an island and I still wouldn't go into any contract with him. Besides you know that I'm moving to Konoha and have been planning this retirement since I started. I have more than enough money to live comfortably and more than a few investments to never have to work." I informed Shukan who pouted. I didn't study business for nothing for nearly six years, not that Shukan knew that, he and my latest suitor Gato thought I was just a natural at business. Shivering at the thought of Gato asking me out, creep, I focused on my current task.

I cleaned off the shimmery make up and pulled off my wig. I let my white hair out of its bun, letting it cascade down my back. I kicked off my stilettos and walked over to my duffle bag to grab my change of clothes. I passed by Tatsu and messed with his hair on my way behind the dressing screen, taking off the tight black romper and putting on a black long sleeve and some dark blue formfitting pants. I put on my black flats and put on my dark blue sweater.

"Come on, at least think about it. In Konoha I have another club. Bara could make an appearance, at least once? Or perhaps Anemone, the songwriter could carry on producing music for my clubs?" Shukan asked. I did love to singing and perform, but Tatsu, he hated it. None of my music was original… I sort of took music from where we (Tatsu and I) originated and in this world penned it under my name, but that's mine and Tatsu's secret. Not like the original songwriters could show up in this world and besides, the money I made went into several charities aside from my own pocket.

"I'll consider writing music, but Bara is retired." I clarified and Tatsu nodded agreeing with me. Shukan sighed but accepted.

"Alright. I'll have your stuff sent to your place." Shukan began but I shook my head.

"I won't need the shoes and outfits, the girls here can use them. Auction them if you want." Shukan perked up at the mention of the word 'Auction'.

"Considering your male fan-base, oh yes. This will do well. You sure you don't want a cut?" I shook my head and held out my hand to Tatsu who jumped off the loveseat and hugged his book with his other hand.

"Goodnight and Goodbye if I don't see you around. Send a postcard when you get to Konoha. Keep in touch." Shukan said as Tatsu and I walked out of the dressing room and left via the back door. It was very late and in the red light district, the streets were filled with drunken men and women looking a good night and just about everyone who was nocturnal was out.

"This place is a circus and I won't miss it." Tatsu commented as we walked out of the red light district crossing the bridge to reach the market district.

"Konoha will be another circus." I pointed out and he huffed.

"At least it'll be an improvement from your spectacles." I sighed at his remark but didn't agree.

"Lets just agree that this world is one giant extravaganza and we all choose what we think is best though sometimes it's the most inconvenient choice." Tatsu didn't respond but instead turned to me and sang in his childish voice:

"Yes, life is just a circus."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Anbu:** **Aha, we've done it!**

 **Tat:** **Took us for evah to decide how to structure this thing.**

 **Anbu: ****I never said working with me would be easy.**

 **Tat: ****You work on HK so easily!**

 **Anbu : HK is my baby, I don't have to put effort since I have so much research and the plot layout is done for that piece.**

 **Tat: ****Stop using our fic for self-ad's.**

 **Anbu: ****Right right. This is your gold moment, take it away.**

 **Tat:** **Thank you for reading and let us know if you like our intro 1** **st** **chapter.**

 **Anbu:** **Follows helps us know if it's catching on and reviews, that's just gold there, we don't mind the feedback.**

 **Tat:** **Thanks once more and ya don't know what this means for me.**

 **Anbu:** **Tat forgot to mention, regardless of reviews, next chapter will be up as soon as we have it ready. Could be in a week, probably sooner.**

 **Tat:** **Stay fresh and see ya soon!**

 **Anbu:** **Fresh really? Never mind. Until next time!**

 **-Tat & Anbu**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

 **Two: Moving In**

 **-Tatsu-**

"Konoha up ahead." I heard someone call out.

I silently cheered and poked my head out of the carriage window. I stared at the walls of the village. From the capital we had taken days to reach Konoha since we were traveling with merchants. We had our own traveling carriage since Anemone had bought it long ago when she use to travel around performing as the dark haired singer/dancer, Bara. Now though, she was just Anemone, but to me Nene, I couldn't bring myself to call her mom, well only when necessary.

I sat back in my seat and saw Nene wrinkle her nose as the carriage came to a stop. I knew she didn't want to move to Konoha but for me, Nene would probably even sleep with the Hokage, ew. Bad thought there. She pushed her long white hair back and let out a long sigh.

"Everyone queue at the sign-in desk and have your paperwork ready." I heard being announced. I turned to Nene who grabbed a portfolio beside her.

"Come on." She simply fatalistic expressed.

She opened the carriage door stepping out. Her long white hair swayed in the gentle cool winter breeze. She wore a black long coat over her long white dress that to my dismay had a slit going up to her thigh. Her black boots contrasted on the snow-covered ground. I braced myself for the cold and stepped out. Nene fussed and fixed my navy scarf and straightened out my black coat.

"Stop fussing over me, I'm not a toddler anymore." I whined but Nene shook her head.

"It's cold and I can't have you catch a cold. It's bad enough I use to be criticized for my line of work and supposed inability to take care of _my son._ " Nene started and I just shut up. Nene might not show it well but she went above and beyond for me. I knew that us moving to Konoha, it was all because of me.

* * *

 **-2 Years Ago - Land of Waves-**

"We got our papers, we should bail. I don't want to be here when Mickey Mouse begins to take over SeaWorld*. Damn nosey medic ninja." Anemone mumbled to herself in English. She had gotten better after 2 weeks and the medic lady had helped us get our new official, seal stamped, authentic papers that made us Land of Wave citizens but, we couldn't leave Wave yet.

I wasn't sure why. Anemone had been the one to talk to the medic and the ninja alone when I had been trying on some of the donated clothes. Now I was the proud owner of three white long sleeves, all fitted, three pairs of black pants and underwear (no more commando for me) and I got to shower in warm water!

Anemone, after her talk with the ninja, had been given clothes too, just that hers were three dark blue dresses with ¾ sleeves and they reached just past her knees. They looked nice on her but she didn't care much about them. She was more into making sure I was clean, eating right and pretty much just fussing over me. We were both given shinobi sandals, I hadn't gotten use to mine yet but Anemone, she easily adjusted and more often than not, she was helping me up and looking me over for every bump or small bruise I developed. It was like she wasn't worried about herself or our situation at all.

I sort of felt jealous of how Anemone was handling our situation better than I. I had cried every night, sometimes dreamt we were back in Yokohama only to wake up and find that I was de-aged and that Anemone did have her real face back. It was kind of hard seeing her just go through the motions, although unwillingly as of late. It bothered me.

"What do when we leave Wave?" I asked in my choppy Japanese since she had forbidden me from using English. Anemone had warned me about us being watched by ninja, but she wouldn't say why we were being spied on, another thing that bothered me, she keeping things from me. A small smile broke on her face. She pushed back her black hair and she taped her chin thoughtfully

"Find a city with lots of people. We can blend in easier, get a flat, but first I need to find a job. I can do waitress like jobs, secretary work, cashier. Hn, but I look young and inexperienced and then there's you. I can't leave you alone, you're too small." Anemone looked like she was at some sort of loss, her gray eyes expressing just how much she was struggling to figure out something manageable.

Her plan was simple but with me in the picture, yeah, very difficult. Right now we were staying in a shelter with others who lost their home and we were fed 3 meals a day but I knew Anemone wanted independence before we were cut off the relief assistance. Anemone hated being dependent on others. She also liked having privacy and at the moment, we didn't have that.

"I can take care of myself when you get a job." I managed to say in a complete sentence although very slowly. Anemone patted my head causing some of my black shaggy hair to get in the way of my vision. As of late, she messed with my hair a lot. Sometimes I caught her just staring at the top of my head.

"Mmm. We'll see. First though, I need to take you to the shelter where you'll wait for me with the medic okay?" She asked and I nodded. I knew she was going to be talking to the shinobi, well the head shinobi of the contingent in Wave.

We left the docks and walked back to the shelter walking through the streets until we reached the large building. The medic to watch me was already waiting.

"Tatsu-kun, come along there's activities going on with the other children. Your mom will come by once she's done." I looked to Anemone who nodded and I let go of her hand and hesitantly walked over to the medic.

 _'_ _Something weird is going on and I'm going to figure out what.'_

I walked with the medic to an area where there were crayons and papers. Other children were around, some were coloring and others were chatting. I stood watching them. I started to play with the hem of my white shirt. I didn't know how to interact with other children so naturally I kept away from them and stuck to Anemone or the adults.

"You shy?" The medic asked and I shook my head. I then got an idea and decided to go with it.

"Um, need to pee." I managed to say and then I did a small potty dance. I was let go, since I knew the way. I walked toward the direction of the lavatories but then I ducked and headed to the stairs that led up to the small rooms and one meeting room. I walked as quietly as possible and paused when I heard voices.

* * *

 **-Anemone-**

"You can't protect him on your own if Kiri's Hunter-nin's find you. You're not even trained. Lord Hokage is offering you and your son a place to stay, protection." I clenched my fists at my side.

I knew Nara Shikaku made a valid point but they were being ridiculous. We weren't of the Kaguya clan nor were we from Kiri. I assumed Tatsu and I got heavy the whole heavy bone density thing because gravity around here had less of a pull. I had tested it out and sure enough, to me Tatsu was easy to carry but other's thought he was heavy for his age. Not to mention when I shook hands with others, they thought I had a too tight and firm grip. The Konoha Nin's, the medics in particular found Tatsu and I's high bone density peculiar and things just got complicated as Tatsu's hair started to grow out a bit, his roots were growing out white and so were mine according to the head medic. I had figured our hair color changing was a side effect due to the whole traveling between worlds thing. That sounded way more believable than what these Nin's were assuming.

"I can take care of _my_ _son_ on _my own_ and I repeat we're not Kaguya nor from Kiri." I clarified getting tired of their insinuations.

"Look, we know." I stilled and looked at Shikaku Nara searching to see if he was bluffing. I was a good liar and good at knowing bluffs but his face didn't give away anything.

"Know what exactly?" I asked testing the waters and gazed at the two others with the Jonin Commander.

 _'_ _Why is a Jonin commander even here in the first place? He's not head of the relief efforts, it's that Medic lady.'_

"DNA tests were done," My eyes widen at that my heart skipped a beat. My eyes watered.

 _'_ _The jig is up. I knew we should've snuck out when we had the chance.'_

"We didn't expect to find that your son and you share the same father. Incest within clans between distant cousins is normal but such close ties like yours," I let out tears of relief.

 _'_ _It's a fucked up scenario they have going but… Great, one more thing to think about. How did we fool their DNA tests? Lab contamination? Ugh, I'm not good at this science-y stuff.'_

"The emotional trauma you must have gone through and the courage you had to runaway from the clan, taking your child. Yondaime only wants to help you. How long will the dark hair dye last until you're spotted?" I hid my surprise.

 _'_ _Y-Yondaime? Th-Then we're in an earlier time than canon?'_

Shaking my thoughts away, I looked at the Nara and shook my head rejecting their help. Konoha was not an option. Yondaime or not too much goes down with them and at the moment, Orochimaru might still be there and I don't want him breathing anywhere near my little de-aged brother if he got wind of what the village was assuming, that Tatsu and I were of the Kaguya Clan. I shuddered and refused to even think it. Besides accepting would be like agreeing that Tatsu and I were Kaguya, which we weren't. Add in that Yondaime was still alive, that meant the Kyūbi was yet to be sealed in Naruto right?

"Could you at least give us an explanation why?" I looked at the long haired blonde man, he had been quiet up until now. This man was observant, probably the one with the ability to make a psychological analysis.

"I don't trust ninja villages." I clarified. Not a lie, not far off from the truth.

"I can see Kiri has done its number on you. Konoha is nothing like Kiri. There's no blood purges, you could live freely without fear or-" I frowned at the blonde. He was just being stupid now.

"Freely? Let's be real and stop beating the bush here, Yondaime Hokage wants me to accept said protection so I feel indebt to the village and settle permanently, perhaps with a shinobi and then pop babies who will serve the village and all because you believe I'm a Kaguya and that my son is one too. It's the perfect bloodline steal because we have no home and it would hurt the Mizukage right where it hurts the most, his pride. Not to mention it'll get other's with bloodlines to travel to Konoha for asylum once word spreads. Am I right?" I asked and saw a glint in Nara Shikaku's eyes. The two other men, especially the blonde seemed taken aback by my words.

"You're not wrong about Lord Hokage's hopes that you and your son settle in Konoha as for the rest, I cannot for sure say you're right nor wrong." I narrowed my eyes at him. He knew, he just didn't want to out right say it.

"Then I suppose we're done talking. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my son." As I got up, Nara cleared his throat.

"How will you take care of yourself and your son? With what job? What money?" I froze as I was attacked by the very same questions that had been plaguing my mind earlier.

"You're young and with a small child depending on you, no one will give you a job. The only place you'll be able to get a job is at a Red Light District working the beds. Hokage-sama is offering you a home, a roof over your head." I bit back my need to slap him for that jab because deep down he had hit on something that I had too considered would be my only option because of my age. Shoving down my pride I looked Nara straight into the eyes.

"Accepting is admitting I'm a Kaguya, which I'm not, even if the offer is tempting, I won't go that far and lie. On my own I'll do what I have to do and my son will understand. If I have to become a prostitute, so be it. The only way you're getting me to move into a shinobi village is if there's a need for my son that's only available there." I finished and seriously hoped they'd leave me and my little brother, no, my son and I alone.

* * *

 **-Tatsu-**

 _'_ _Yondaime Hokage? That's Namikaze Minato. What the hell? How is he alive? Why is he alive? I know I saw little baby Inari. I was sure I was born at the same time as the rookies. What is this an Alternate Universe?'_

"Tatsu?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Anemone met my sight. She looked at me worriedly.

"You okay?" She asked brushing her my messy bangs away.

"Y-Yes. Um. D-Did I hear right?" Anemone seemed to pale a bit.

"Let's talk away from prying ears ne?" She pulled me away, out of the shelter and back to the docks. The sun was setting and the mist was starting to roll in.

"How much did you hear?" She asked biting her lip. I narrowed my eyes and looked at her.

"Kaguya, DNA Tests, Y-Yondaime Hokage gave you an offer?" Anemone's face fell.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you. It's just, I knew if you knew about the offer you'd want us to move to Konoha but that's not what I want for us. For you." She tried to explain but I shook my head. I wasn't mad at her but confused.

"Yondaime H-Hokage. He's alive?" I asked and Anemone nodded. She wasn't confused, it was like she had processed this and accepted it.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked rapidly and Anemone's calm face turned to annoyance.

"Because I knew you'd act like this." I frowned and looked at my hands.

"Nene, I think, I think this place is an AU." I looked up and sighed. She had no idea what AU meant.

"Alternate Universe." I said in English and she froze.

"Great, what little I know just became useless." She mumbled a bit angrily and I nodded too. If Yondaime was alive then, most of what I knew from canon got thrown up in the air.

"We're staying away from Konoha then. I mean it. We'll only go there if necessary and we'll keep our ears peeled." She informed me and I couldn't help but agree. This was what was best, at least until we had enough information and maybe I could persuade her to let me be a ninja.

* * *

 **Present Time**

 **-Tatsu-**

I shook my head from remembering those early confusing days. Anemone had been very prideful. Despite our handful of lies to keep our cover, she still stuck by managing things on our own, well her own. It was only after the Konoha Ninja's left that we too left Wave and things were fine up until my hair grew out. Things just got complicated after that and Anemone had to suck up her pride and apply for citizenship in Konoha. To Anemone's dismay, it seemed our citizenship was quickly processed and the Hokage had gone as far as to offer us a place, but Anemone's declined and got her own resources to find us a house within Konoha.

"Kuro Anemone, huh. Hey you look kind of familiar. I remember all the cute-" I sent a small glare at some unknown chunin fodder who lamely tried to flirt with my sister/mom. Anemone noted my irritation and flirtingly sent the chunin a wink, who blushed madly.

"Ah, this cute kid is your brother?" I narrowed my eyes at the chunin and hugged Nene.

"Kaa-chan I'm tired." I whined. I knew he'd back off once I said the magic word. The chunin's smile faltered and he handed Nene back the paperwork.

"A-All's in order." The chunin simply said and backed off. I hid my smile behind my scarf. He was just like all the others. No one wanted to date woman with a child, unless they wanted a lay and Nene, she was picky and never let me interact with her one-night-stand conquests.

"Let's go Tatsu-chan. We need to get home and unpack." Nene smiled at me. I noted the Chunin began to blush a little. Anemone being motherly always got a man's attention, appealing to their paternal instincts.

She led me back to the carriage and before we hoped on, she gave instructions to the driver. Anemone had secured and bought a house within Konoha. I bounced in my seat looking out the curtained window.

"So many people. Can we try eating at Ichirakus? Oh what about that Barbecue place?" I asked Nene. I turned to her and saw a small soft smile on her face.

"Sure but before that we'll need to layout some house rules." Nene's soft smile was gone. I tilted my head and saw her purse her rosy lips as she played with a lock of her white hair.

"Maybe we should talk more once we get to our new home." She suggested and I nodded.

"Home. I like the sound of that." I let her know and her smile return.

Not long after the carriage stopped. Stepping out I noted the village wall wasn't that far away. Our new home sat on the edge of a frozen river across the road where the carriage had stopped. There were lots of trees around and the only indication I had of our house location was the Hokage-monument, which wasn't that far either. So I knew, we were on the edge of the village and near the base of the mountain.

"Jin, go ahead and park the carriage right under that storage house there. Come and find me in the big house so that I can give you your pay for the month and show you your room." Anemone told the carriage driver who nodded. The carriage driver had been one of the nice elderly men that she had met in the Red-Light District doing less desirable work, apparently there were weirdo's out there that liked bedding old people. Ew.

The old man was mute but very well educated. He always wore a dark grey or dark blue kimono with a light grey haori overcoat. His grey short hair always slicked back and his grey goatee always looking on point. Jin-oyaji really never looked like a mess, he always looked professional. When I had first met him I thought he was creeping on Anemone but then when I learned he was mute and how his family had abandoned him as a baby for becoming that way after he got sick, he kinda grew on me, like a grandfather. In ways I saw how he was stuck making money by selling his body for most of his life because who would hire a mute in this say and age? It was uncommon and I could see how much Nene wanted to help him.

Old man Jin had stopped working the beds or rather the alleys, as of a year ago when Anemone offered him the easy job of driving her around during tours and giving him 3 square meals plus a wage he could easily live off of. She had taught him sign language so they could communicate. I personally thought he was much happier being her carriage driver than when he was working in the streets. With me he communicated using signing and a mix of writing in a small notebook he always carried. My ASL (American Signing Language), wasn't as good as Anemone's. She taught me a bit but I never caught on but at least my reading had made so much progress thanks to Jin-oyaji's writing. Now he had some calligraphy skills, which is how he ended up becoming Anemone's personal assistant, aside from carriage driver.

"Come on Tat-chan." Nene called me and I sighed but nodded. We walked across the large wooden bridge and reached the front of the garage/storage house. To the right was a stone pathway on a very green lawn, leading up to the front door of the large house with a balcony on the third floor. It looked like a really nice house.

The house was a large three-story house that had modern touches but still that Japanese feel to it, the 1st floor had rock on the walls but the 2nd and 3rd floor outer walls were had white paneling with brown borders. The windows were darkly tinted and I was positive Anemone had that done on purpose so during the day, no one could peek in and if I was right, during the night one wouldn't be able to tell if we had the lights on or off.

Anemone opened the door and the first room was the entrance area. Anemone took off her boots and I took off mine too. She opened the wooden cabinet doors and cheered when she found slippers.

"Looks like the lady I hired to equip the house got the right sizes." Nene said as she handed me the small set of slippers. She took off her coat and I did too and hung them on a hanger on the wall. The one up high for her coat and on the lower ones meant for me, she hung my coat. She set out an extra pair of slippers for Jin-oyaji.

I frowned at her white long dress with the long slit going up her side. She noticed and grinned.

"Be happy it's just a slit and that my cleavage is covered and look, long sleeves." She pointed out and I half-heartedly nodded. She had a point I guess. I hung my scarf and when I finished I turned to her.

Anemone then opened the rice paper doors and the next area was a large living room with a large U-shaped sofa that faced the windows and a rather large grand piano. There was a chimney between two of the large windows on the far end and two bookshelves already loaded with books and trinkets. To the left there were double doors. Anemone walked over and smiled happily at the sight.

There was a large study with bookshelves lining all around the room, except where there were windows. If there was one thing Nene loved besides music, it was reading. A large wooden desk sat in the middle with three chairs and a small ottoman off to one side.

"This will be my 2nd favorite room. I feel it." Nene smiled and I wondered why her second favorite. We exited the study/library and walked past the living room and entrance.

To the right of the large living room was a dark brown stairway and beside that an archway that led to a hall that connected a kitchen and dining room and on the far end, was a door with a hanging sing that said: Bathroom and had a cute little baby chick.

"Now to go to the next floor ne?" Anemone said as we finished walking through the first floor. The second floor was a single hall with five doors and at the far end there was a set of wooden stairs again. Once more one of the doors had a hanging sign singling out the bathroom. The other rooms were bedrooms.

"What's on the third floor?" I asked and I saw how Nene smiled.

"My studio/office." I raised a brow and realized why the study would be her 2nd favorite room. She took me up to her personal area. Sure enough, the stairs led up to an open large room as big as the large living room below but this room had one large couch for 4-5 people. I spotted that this room had access to the balcony that was visible from the road. Over all, the room was littered with different acoustic guitars and there were synthesizers and various wires that had yet to be plugged in. I had seen Anemone work once and she did lot's of work, plugging in and out wires to get the music to come out sounding just right. The synthesizers were up against a bare wall that had a glass window beside it and I noted that this glass window was actually part of a recording booth. I ran to the recording room and saw she had it fit to reduce noise levels just like the outer room. I stepped out and saw another door with that same cute hanging sign pointing out the bathroom and another door that said 'Small Kitchen' I walked into the small kitchen area and found a small table for two, a small stove, coffee machine and mini fridge.

"They practically made it so that you never come out of this floor." I pouted and Anemone ruffled my white shaggy hair.

"I promise not to get caught up in here okay? I know the past 2 years were rough on you because I didn't get to be around a lot but now, I promise I will be more involved and spend more time with you." I looked at her face for signs of her lying. Anemone was an excellent liar but I kinda liked that now she'd have more time for me.

"Okay." I accepted and Anemone grinned.

"Let's go down a floor and find you a room, pick a room out for Jin and then how about I make us a nice home cooked meal?" Anemone asked and I bounced nodding my head.

"Yeah! Come on, Come on!"

In the end I took the room facing the back of the house, which had the view of trees and part of the Hokage monument. Jin took the room beside mine and Anemone took one of the rooms facing the front road, across from my room. Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

- **Anemone-**

"Rule one: No going off on your own anywhere." Tatsu bobbed his head reluctantly. He had a knack for 'getting lost' and in a shinobi village where I had a War Hawk to worry over, just in case the dirtbag tried to kidnap Tatsu to raise in his Root program, I was being precautious. I was very well aware that Danzō was still around and Root because of my line of work, well old work, I knew he was operating in the shadows. Tatsu, I wanted safe and the hell away from that old geezer.

"I mean it Tatsu. The one-eyed, red-eyed child people eater is out there." I said using our codename for Danzō. Tatsu sighed but reluctantly gave me his word.

"Okay. I won't run off but if Jin's with me, it's okay?" He asked and I nodded this time.

"Rule two: Keep your mind from wandering and don't swing blindly, the last thing we need is attention, got it?" Tatsu's hazel eyes firmed up at the mention of his little problem. Tatsu when angry, panicked or scared he tended to swing blindly. I had tried to find him a way to keep his mind from wandering. When I was a University student I had joined the Kendo Club and for me it did wonders focusing my thoughts. With Tatsu, I tried to teach him some of the techniques only that he caught on quick, his reflexes got better but so did his precision causing damage. His punches even 'light' slaps bruised others. Which is why he kept away from kids his "age". On more than one occasion he hurt someone while they were playing kiddie games like Ninja or Samurai.

"What if I'm aggravated?" Tatsu asked carefully and I gave him a stern look.

"Don't do it. You know you're not like the rest of them. Oh kami, this is gonna sound cliché but, you're special."

"Yeah, yeah, my bones are denser and my weight can crush a kid my age." Tatsu used a mocking tone trying to sound like me.

"I only hurt one kid once and that's because she scared me. The other times I was just trying to be a kid." Tatsu said quietly and looked away, his hazel eyes looking elsewhere, he was re-living those memories in his head, again.

"I know you didn't mean it. It's not your fault and I'm sure we'll figure this whole brute strength thing-" I was about to ruffle his hair when his angry honey colored eyes bore into my grey ones.

"No. It's not right. I should've figured this out by now like you. Why is it so hard for me?" He asked and I grimaced. I knelt down to get at his eye level.

"I haven't changed height in over 2 years what about you?" I asked and Tatsu furrowed his brow, his white eyebrows knit.

"I guess I got taller. I grew some." He said still upset and not getting at what I was referring to. I nodded and took his hand in mine.

"You're body is changing, growing everyday. So even if you get use to it and it seems like you have some control down, you'll be thrown off as you grow taller, get heavier and build muscle. You want to know the main reason I decided to go along with your idea to become a Ninja?" I asked him and he shook his head, his messy white hair ruffling.

"As a Ninja, you'll become one with your body. You'll train and learn more about your body than on your own." I explained and he seemed to get it as his brow smoothed out.

"S-So I'll get better right? I won't hurt others and I could be normal-ish?" Tatsu asked shakily and I nodded. His lips, tugged the corners upward into a smile.

"Yeah, You'll make friends your own age and- Ah, that reminds me, Rule- Uh what number am I on, doesn't matter, You're not allowed to stress over what should and shouldn't be." I saw Tatsu's face fall. I knew he had stressed the heck out when he had learned, much like I did, that Yondaime Hokage had survived the sealing, in fact, his wife was hailed hero as she was credited with "Killing the Kyūbi", to Tatsu and I that meant, she sealed it in her son, who I had heard was heavily guarded with ANBU. While I had accepted that this was some sort of Alternate Universe but still the world of Naruto, Tatsu had lost sleep wondering the entire repercussions of this one person's existence.

"Ah, last rule, keep your room clean. I don't care if we have cleaning lady, don't give the woman more than she signed up for. Come on let me show you the back of the house."

* * *

- **Tatsu-**

"This place is cool." I looked around the small clearing, imagining it without all the snow around. I looked at Anemone who nodded.

"I bought the house off a family of civilians who had no need for the house or its training ground area. Apparently everyone is moving towards the main-hub of Konoha." Anemone pointed out and I didn't care much about that but liked that I'd have my own personal training ground. There were stumps on one end of the clearing and several target marks posted on different trees.

"I was warned though that Ninja like running through here. Especially the Aburame, they live not far from here." Nene pointed out and I perked up.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep. Come on, it's too cold to be out and I could use a nap. You?" Anemone asked stretching and popping her bones in the process.

"Okay. Then we can go out for a stroll right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes. I need to buy some clothes for you and drop by the Academy to pick up your registration forms." I grinned and let her lead me back on the small trail leading back to the house.

* * *

 **A/N: Tatsu here!**

 **Finally moved in to Konoha! Yes! Anbu, refused to do the A/N with me, so I get full reign. So if you noticed, This fic is AU! Minato is Alive! Need to fix the description and add that in. So yeah, kiss canon goodbye.**

 **Shame we couldn't kill Danzō off yet but soon. That I promise will happen, it's a kink we had to agree to smother out in a fabulous yet deserving way. Personally, I think Danzō is my least favorite character hands down. I don't see how Anbu could sympathize with him, then again she's weird and has this notion that Black Zetsu could be sympathized with. She's weird I tell ya, weird.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, the reviews! You all made me happy, even if there was that one critical one, it helped tremendously (is that how you use that word?). The view's though, I liked those. Love those actually. So stay poppin' fresh until next time, could be a week or two maybe sooner. Ah, that reminds me *NTAS reference in there, awesome right?**

 **-Tatsu (and Anbu who edited, and yes brotha, you used a big word right, so proud)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you haven't caught on by now, let me clarify that Tatsu uses Anemone/Nene interchangeably. That is all! - Anbu**

 **[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

* * *

 **Three: Pressured**

 **-Tatsu-**

"They're looking at us weird again." I whispered to Anemone, who kept her head up and simply hummed to confirm my observations. I knew we stood out because of our hair, well that and Anemone and I had build up a reputation this past week.

We had taken Jin-oyaji to shop for clothes for himself, I didn't think much about it but apparently we had made an impression, well at least I kinda blamed myself for that impression. This one lady that had been watching Nene pick out clothes for Jin-oyaji and while Nene was complimenting him for looking handsome, I had strayed a bit off to look at the hoodies. The lady had approached me and asked about us a bit. She had thought Jin-oyaji was my grandpa but when I said he wasn't, assumptions were made and before I could say anything else the lady had run off. That's when the murmuring started.

A small chilly breeze swept in and I shivered and buried my face into my dark blue scarf. I silently thanked Nene for forcing me to wear the warm dark blue winter cap with the ridiculous white puffball on top.

The New Year had rolled in a few days after we moved in and in three-to-four weeks the new Academy school year would start. I had an appointment today for an evaluation.

"Come on, the academy is this way." Nene tugged my hand and led me down the road. I noted how some of the ladies on the along the road stopped what they were doing and stared and some whispered.

 _"_ _That's her, the foreigner that moved in to the village."_

 _"_ _She's so young and she's that little boy's mother?"_

 _"_ _Yes and I heard the boy's father is an elderly man."_

 _"_ _Don't stare, just sweep your eyes across or she'll notice."_

 _"_ _She's with an elderly man?"_

 _"_ _I hear they live in a comfortable large house on the edges of the village near the Aburame Compound."_

 _"_ _I bet she's using that poor old man for his money and that boy isn't his child."_

 _"_ _-gasp- How scandalous."_

 _"_ _Oh, shh. Her child is glaring this way."_

 _"_ _You think he heard us?"_

I threw a small glare at the gossiping ladies and they took notice because they shut up immediately. The rumors about Jin-oyaji being my 'Dad' were one's I had dealt with before and so I had gotten use to them. Jin-oyaji though would often correct those assumptions when heard them, he didn't like it when others talked badly about Anemone especially after all the help she had given him.

We walked for a while until we reached the Academy Entrance and I noted how Anemone stared at me, her grey eyes, despite cold most of the time, warmed up as she looked at me.

"You should ignore them like I have. They're just old biddies who have nothing better in their lives to entertain them." Anemone commented quietly and brushed my bangs, tucking a few strands into my winter hat. I nodded and as she was about to lead me into the building I pulled back. Anemone stared at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm nervous." I mumbled out and looked past her at the Academy building.

"You'll do fine. You'll only get a check up and a small interview with the Hokage. Not that difficult if you're just yourself." Nene tried to cheer me up. I still felt nervous though.

"Look, to me it doesn't make a difference if you go through with this. It's ultimately your choice. You can go ahead and pursue what you started, after all you're the one that pleaded for one chance and I have delivered. I may not like it that I've gotten you to this point but I do understand that this place is the only decent village where I don't have to worry too much about you and I know for sure they'll help you with your strength issue." Anemone clarified and as she had spoken I resolve firmed.

"I'm ready now." I firmly declared and Nene smiled, even though I saw it was forced.

"Let's go then." Entering the Academy building was surreal, on the right hand side there was a sign that read Office and across from it a room with the doors open and parents and children were in it. I glimpsed into the room and spotted several medics. Anemone led me into the office room where there was a waiting area, a reception desk and four Chunin helping parents and children turn in forms. Some parents stared, the Dads did at least, and the mothers scrutinized Anemone but didn't say anything, well they either elbowed or nudged their husbands to avert their sights.

"Y-You have all my paperwork?" I asked Nene as my nerves got the best of me. She, who wasn't even phased from the stares, looked down at me and nodded.

"Relax. I told you I'd have all paper stuff done. You just focus on the interview portion and don't stress over the medical evaluation." We didn't wait in line for long. We approached the desk and the Chunin behind the desk smiled at Anemone and I.

"Hello. Do you have all the paperwork ready?" The Chunin asked as his attention was all on Anemone who brought out the papers from the portfolio in her tote bag. She handed them and ' _accidentally'_ brushed her fingers on the Chunin's hands. I noted she was purposely using her subtle flirting techniques she learned from the women she use to work with at the Host Club.

"Yes, everything is in order right Chunin-san?" I narrowed my eyes at Anemone as she used her charismatic voice. The Chunin looked over the paperwork quickly but there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Y-Yes. Ahem, everything seems to be in order. Please take this number and take it to the room across. I hope you get through Tatsu-kun." The Chunin smiled at me but I sent him a small glare.

"Okasan, let's go, let's go!" I childishly nagged at Nene who smiled at me and nodded ignoring the Chunin until she bowed at this point the poor sod heavily turned red and it was mainly because Anemone's coat when she bowed gave the receiver a small peek at her cleavage.

We left the office and reached the hall where there was a queue of children and parents waiting for a free medic to call them in. Inside the building it was getting too warm so I took off my cap and untied my scarf and unbuttoned my dark grey coat. Nene took my cap and scarf, stuffing it in her large tote bag. I noted she too undid the buttons on her coat and took off the black long coat only to reveal she was wearing underneath, a long-sleeved creamy brown dress that reached the top of her knees. She was wearing her black boots that reached the bottom of her knees and the worse part of all this, was that the dress top was sort of loose and exposed her shoulders and the shirt dipped a little showing a bit more skin than all the other mothers.

 _'_ _Damn your big chest Nene. Now the kids who could be my classmates are staring!'_

I let out a sigh but instead of reprimanding her for it, I simply let it go. It was an improvement over the clothes she used as 'Bara'.

"Numbers 50 – 60 come in please!" Someone called out and I looked at Nene who gave me a tiny smile.

"Come on, we're up." She took my hand and in her other held her black long coat. Once inside the room, we were told to take any curtain area that was open. Nene led me to one of the far side. A medic, a woman approached us and smiled.

"Tatsu-kun? Anemone-san?" I blinked at the woman and tilted my head. She looked familiar. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ah, you're the head medic from Wave. Um, Kiritani-sensei." Anemone snapped her fingers as she looked at the medic lady. I tilted my head the other way to try and recall her face. When I had seen her last, her hair was tucked away and her face seemed familiar.

"I see you remember me Anemone-san. I doubt Tatsu-kun remembers me, he was 3 at the time ne?" Medic Kiritani said and Nene nodded.

"I see you both have grown into your natural hair color, it looks great on you both. Please let's get this evaluation started." Medic Kiritani closed the curtain enclosure and had me strip down to my boxers as she gave me a quick physical check up. As she weighed me, she looked surprised and noted down the weight. Then she asked Anemone questions about my diet, if I had any sort of exercise routine, it was at that question that Medic Kiritani paused taking notes.

"Kendo?" Medic Kiritani asked and I looked to Anemone to see how she'd get out of this one.

"It's a style of Kenjutsu." Anemone simply said as if it was nothing. She had warned me to not tell anyone about it and here she was telling the medic who wrote it down in her notes.

"I see. Strange I've never heard of that style, my father use to be a kenjutsu specialist before he passed away." I panicked but Nene was cool as jello.

"It's a family kenjutsu style passed down from my mother who learned from her father." Anemone easily lied, her face didn't falter a single bit. Medic Kiritani looked quite surprised and then she smiled sadly.

"Oh what my father wouldn't give to hear of an unknown style." I looked between Medic Kiritani and Anemone then realized, Nene had manipulated the medic by carefully dropping key words like 'Family', 'passed' and 'Father' being the last and most important. Medic Kiritani moved around and finished the menial stuff and then she sat me on a medical bed and asked me to lie down.

"This next part is to evaluate his chakra coils." I tried to relax as Medic Kiritani's hands began to glow green and she focused mainly on my stomach. She was quiet for too long.

"Is there anything wrong?" Anemone asked after a while and Medic Kiritani stopped checking me and turned to Anemone, who had steeled her face.

"His coils are fine but his chakra reserves are quite large." I tilted my head and paled knowing what the hell that meant. I looked to Anemone who looked deep in thought.

"And that's a bad thing?" Anemone asked an Medic Kiritani looked at me and gave me a smile, the kind nurses give to make you feel better.

"Right, well, it means in terms of capacity, he has more chakra than the average child his age. He's perfectly healthy but, the down side is that once he starts learning chakra exercises, he'll be a little slower than the rest of the class." I huffed hearing that. Anemone looked contemplative.

"When do children in the Academy start learning about chakra exercises?" Nene asked and Medic Kiritani let out a small sigh.

"In the Academy by their 2nd year they start chakra control exercises. The first two years are structured to start building up the student's reserves and they don't get to learn any jutsu until after third year. However, Clan children get early instruction. Most Clan children and children with a shinobi parent, by the time they start the Academy already know how to form proper hand signs and there are some like the Uchiha and Hyūga that start their children early on chakra control exercises." I noticed how Anemone's brow was furrowed as she was thinking. I was stuck on the part where Clan children got early bird benefits.

"How unfair for civilian children." Anemone mumbled to herself and I saw how Medic Kiritani lightly nodded.

"Well, my evaluation is done and Tatsu-kun get's a clean bill from me to proceed with the next stage of registration." Medic Kiritani handed Anemone a slip with a red stamp on it.

"Thank you very much Medic Kiritani." Anemone thanked the medic lady and bowed. Anemone then put her 'Doting Mother' act and helped tried to help me get dressed.

"I can do it on my own." I puffed out my cheeks as I took my black pants from her hands. Anemone sighed but nodded. I pulled on my white long-sleeve and decided to forgo wearing my dark grey jacket. Anemone took it and put it in her tote bag.

"He's quite self-sufficient isn't he?" Medic Kiritani asked and Anemone nodded while mindlessly playing with a strand of her white hair. I finished getting dressed and bowed to Medic Kiritani. She led us out and told us to wait in the hall until our number was called up in the classroom next door. While we waited in the hall I noticed Anemone was deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she looked down at me and shook her head while giving me a small smile.

"Don't worry about. Why don't you try and befriend one of the kids here?" She asked and I looked at my potential classmates who were waiting with their parents. There were only three kids and 5 adults waiting with us. It seemed not many got through the medical evaluations.

"Number 42!"

A Mother and her son walked into the room and sent Anemone a saucy look. While that lady and her kid were walking in another lady and her kid, who looked quite sad, were walking out.

"Is the interview process hard?" Anemone asked. She looked at me and I shrugged.

"Its just questions and I think that kid gave the wrong answers." I offered and Anemone nodded accepting that. After a while the next group went in and the group that had occupied the room came out. The saucy woman gloated that her son, Jiro, got in. The kid looked rather pompous as he stuck up his head. The woman once more gave Anemone a look and I saw how Anemone simply brushed off the woman's look. The woman got angry and turned her full attention to Anemone and I. She was scrutinizing me and then she had a smug look for Anemone.

"Foreigner, why do you try to subscribe your child to the Academy when it's evident, he'll fail?" I frowned at the lady. Anemone though, she was pissed because her face was impassive and I saw that angry quirk of hers. Her posture changed as she shifted her weight over her left leg.

"Are you a fortune teller?" Anemone simply asked, confusing the woman before going on.

"Clearly not or you would've known that I'm not a person you should have a scuffle with. Who are you to say anything to me about the potential of my son? Let's see then, nice clothes, knockoff pearl earrings, a gold wedding band, aged a bit, way older than me but still a decent face, your must have had a lithe body when you were younger, a big ego, aha. You are a civilian housewife, your husband earns a decent living wage but not rich that's for sure. You're husband must be either a shinobi or traveling merchant, so I'm betting on the second." I tugged on the hem of Anemone's dress.

"Observant huh. Then why can't you see that the Academy is for Konohagakure citizens only?" I kept tugging on Nene's dress, the next person was going to be called in but their spectacle got the attention of the Chunin who instead of cutting in, just watched and now those inside the room piled at the classroom doors to watch. I stilled as I noticed a face in the crowd by the classroom door. He was tall, had blonde hair, wore blue long sleeve, blue pants and the Hokage's robe like a boss. His blue eyes curiously watched Anemone and the rude lady, who at this point was smugly beaming because Anemone had stayed silent.

"You're intellect astounds me, well done. Now if you're done making a scene, they're going to call in the next person to be interviewed." I relaxed a little seeing how Anemone backed down so easily despite that she was still angry. The mean lady turned around and blushed heavily as she realized who exactly had been watching the whole thing. The woman bowed and walked away quickly with her son.

"Right. Lets get the next person in." Yondaime Hokage cut the awkwardness and smiled. I looked him and gave an apologetic bow. Anemone could be a handful sometimes and this was not how I wanted to leave an impression on the village leader.

"Number 44." I heard Anemone sigh and she led me into the classroom.

"Don't be nervous." She whispered to me and I nodded.

* * *

 **-Anemone-**

 _'_ _That woman must be either stupid or not a fan of logic. Only Konoha Citizens can pick up a registration packet for their children to register for the selection process. How the hell does she think I even got a packet, let alone get this far in? I'm not even. I have this interview thing to deal with right now.'_

I led Tatsu into the room and handed the slip to the closest chunin available. As the ninja conducting the interview sat down, I took in who they were.

 _'_ _Brown hair, round man, no Akimichi like markings, sensei fodder. Brown haired woman, wearing a nice kimono, glasses, kunoichi instructor. Black haired, cute guy if you're into scowling, ah Uchiha clan insignia, chunin vest, another instructor but must be some poor Uchiha fodder. Handsome face blue eyes, blonde hair, Hokage robes… Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.'_

I hid my discomfort, the Hokage, wasn't exactly in my good graces. He had his sneaky sensei keep track of Tatsu and I. While the Toad Sannin was an expert in espionage and gathering information just by being himself. I caught him one too many times in the crowds when I use to perform on stage. There was that small chance he was a fan of 'Bara' but there was no way it was sheer chance that I bumped into the white haired sage as Anemone at several different bars while I was on tour. Not to mention I had the bleeding suspicion that Tatsu and I's citizenship papers were processed very quickly for some hidden reason. I was so onto the Hokage.

Tatsu and I walked to the middle of the room and both bowed. I looked at Tatsu and saw his honey colored eyes pleading me to stand beside him. I gave him a small look and took a step back. It was his interview, not mine. Yondaime Hokage opened a manila file and read through it.

"Kuro Tatsu. Age 5 and born in an unknown village near Kirigakure. Settled into the Land of Waves with your mother, Kuro Anemone before immigrating into the Land of Fire, the capital to be precise." Yondaime was reading details and I saw Tatsu nod his head confirming what was being read. Yondaime once looked up at me and smiled as he read my name. I kept my face impassive and noted he was a bit taken aback that I didn't respond to his smile.

 _'_ _Not today Yondaime, not today.'_

"You recently move into the village and now are interested in being a Konoha Shinobi, why?" Yondaime folded his hands and watched Tatsu with interest.

"Konoha ninja saved my kaa-chan and I when there was that earthquake in Wave. My mom was hurt pretty bad and while she was in a coma, I had helped around and I got to see first hand the efforts of ninja. The Land of Waves wasn't Konoha territory and yet help was offered. I liked that. I wanted to become a ninja since then," Just as the Yondaime was going to move on Tatsu carried on.

"But there's another reason. I'm different. I'm heavier than the other kids my age, I'm a little taller than most and I have strength I can't control sometimes, but Kaa-chan says that's normal because I'm still growing but I want put my strength to good use. Sure, I just moved here, but this village is my home now and I like it here, it's peaceful. I want to protect it." Yondaime seemed impressed with Tatsu and he glanced at me again I remained impassive to his stare. He then focused on Tatsu.

"You are aware that the path of being a ninja is a difficult one? Only 26% of those that are selected to start the Academy become ninja. Over time, many drop out, some fail the graduation exam and others don't cut it even after they receive their headband." Yondaime was right, and Tatsu needed to hear this.

"I'm aware that it's difficult, my possibilities are slim given that I don't have a Clan to help me hone my skills and sure, it's a hard path but isn't that what a shinobi does? Endure? If only 26% make it, then I'm going to work day and night to make that cut. Kaa-chan says I'm quite stubborn once I set my mind to things." Tatsu seemed to keep leaving quite an impression. I noticed the Chunin turned their gaze to me and even if it felt uncomfortable to be stared at, I hid it well.

 _'_ _If Tatsu makes it in, then I'm going to be dealing with these people, so might as well get use to their stares.'_

"Very well, ah, there's one thing I wanted to ask about. Medic Kiritani, she noted that you've been learning kenjutsu from your mother, an unknown style, Kendo." Yondaime's gaze was now upon me.

"Yes, kaa-chan taught me so that I could focus my mind and get a better control over my strength." Tatsu happily informed the panel of ninja.

"Interesting, Anemone-san, you're a civilian correct?" I nodded and knew where Yondaime was going with this. I was going to have to pull my lies out, again.

"Yes, and I can see where this is going, I'm not comfortable talking about it but my mother taught me, who learned from her father." I saw how everyone bought the lie. Yondaime though, he looked like he was sorry he asked. I assumed it was because he still thought I was a Kaguya in hiding and according to their nonsense, Tatsu was my brother-son. We shared the same father and it was presumed he was my son because of incest. Gross, but strangely true, the brother part, not the son part, the son part was a lie that became a truth in this strange world so we could keep our cover.

"The boy has potential then if his family has the talent for swordsman's. Our kenjutsu specialists could use an ace, seeing as 3 wars have thinned out the kenjutsu exclusive to the village." The Uchiha chunin commented and Yondaime agreed with the man.

"Well then, with that being clarified, congratulations Tatsu-kun, you'll be joining the Academy. Report back February 3rd at 9:00 am for the Entrance Ceremony. It was nice to meet you and your mother." Yondaime smiled pleasantly. I moved to stand beside Tatsu and we both bowed. As I stood from the low bow, I noticed the Yondaime's cheeks were tinted pink, as were the two other male chunin. As Tatsu and I walked out of the classroom Tatsu hissed.

"You just had to wear that dress. You gave them a peep at your boobs." Tatsu groaned. I hid my embarassement and focoused on getting his coat out of the tote bag. Once we were done layering up, we left home to celebrate.

* * *

 **-Tatsu-**

"She embarrassed me Jin! She bowed deeply in that dress, gee Nene, flash the Hokage why don't ya!" I seethed and grumpily drank my hot cocoa. Old man Jin who sat across from me cracked a smile and drank his drink.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I admit I did with the chunin at the registration desk but not with the Yondaime. I don't even like the pretty faced, blonde jerk." Anemone whipped her white hair back and poured herself another cup of cocoa. I wasn't sure if I believed her. She was confusing as heck! She could be calculative and reserved when BAM! She'd turn flirty and pleasant.

'Women are strange young master, don't be confused by her contradicting language.' Old man Jin wrote on a notepad and I grinned and nodded.

"What are you two saying about me?" Anemone asked as she came over and I quickly shut the notepad and hid it under my shirt.

"Give it here you imp!" She tried pulling my shirt up to grab it but I held on tight. A loud knock got our attention and Jin stood up to open the door. I felt the notepad slip through my fingers.

"Aha!" Anemone opened the notepad and I began to sneak away when Jin returned. He looked at Anemone-chan and signed.

'A blonde man is at the door.' Anemone froze and rushed past me. I ran into the hall and saw Namikaze Minato in the shoe room, waiting to be let in. He smiled at me and Anemone. She smiled back and put her hand on the sliding door.

"Hokage-sama what a surprise, I hate surprises." I thought it was going rather well until Anemone slammed the door to his face and walked away.

"Open the door and I won't cook for a week." She said and headed up stairs. I looked between Jin and the door. Jin gestured for me to open it.

"She was serious about that threat." I replied and Jin sighed.

'I'll cook. This is important maybe?' He signed and I decided to agree. I opened the door and Yondaime was still there but he looked lost in thought, he perked up once he noticed me.

"S-Sorry about my mom. She's different." I managed to say. Before me stood a legend who, was ultimately my hero, so it was a bit nerve-wracking. He was tall, well to me he was since I only reached below his waist.

"I can tell. I came over to welcome you into the village. I would've done it sooner but-"

"Does the Hokage always greet its new residents or is this a house call for something?" I turned and Nene had come back down the stairs. She gave me a hard look and I looked over at where Jin was standing, he had retreated into the kitchen leaving me to deal with this on my own.

Anemone stood beside me and crossed her arms while shifting her weight to her left leg.

"You're right, I don't usually visit all the new residents, only the important ones." Yondaime smiled and I looked up to see Nene's reaction. She wasn't amused or even tickled.

"A Hokage kissing ass isn't quite right, so what is this visit about? One moment." Nene knelt and looked at me. I knew what was coming, _'One moment.'_ typically translated into ' _Let me send off Tatsu so we can talk.'_

"Go with Jin while I talk okay?" She tried and I was going to say 'No' but then she had this look that promised trouble and by trouble I meant, her going out and drinking herself to oblivion and probably bringing back a guy so she could kick him out the next day, that kind of trouble.

"Fine, but be nice. Please?" I tried to compromise but Nene looked like she wasn't having it. I sighed and dragged my feet over to the kitchen, I sat in the chair I had occupied before and sulked, wondering what they were talking about.

* * *

 **-Anemone-**

"You certainly have a way with children." The blonde unwanted guest commented as Tatsu trudged out of the hall and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I know how to handle my son. Follow me into the study, I'd rather not talk in the open where Tatsu can hear." I walked through the living room and into the library. Yondaime looked around taking in every little detail. I shut the door and moved to sit at one of the seats in the room. Yondaime followed suit and his once soft smile disappeared as he sat across from me. His eyes were now reflecting a bit of shame and he looked upset.

"I came to apologize for what Mrs. Yamaguchi said to you pertaining where you came from. It shouldn't have happened and I deeply apologize for you having to have witnessed the worst of Konoha. Outsiders aren't really trusted around here and I implore you to not take it to heart." I uncrossed my arms and instead tapped my nails on the armrest of the seat I occupied.

"Even if you're the Kage of this Village and you feel you have to take responsibility, it really shouldn't be you who apologizes." I said to make him feel a little better. His eyes changed in expression, he was now staring at me as if I was a puzzle of some sort.

"You know it's refreshing being in your company. You don't treat me in high reverence. You treat me like I'm just a normal man." He said and then smiled. I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or something.

"You are a man, with lots of power but still a man. So is your visit over with?" I asked hoping it was. I didn't really want to keep making pleasantries, especially with him.

"You don't like me at all do you?" He asked and his smile was gone, he was being serious now, now he was attractive.

 _'_ _A handsome face in a serious mode almost enough to make me flutter.'_

"No, I don't." I smiled and saw his brow furrowed though I wasn't sure if he was mad, but he was upset for sure.

"I don't understand. Why? We've only just met." I narrowed my eyes and rapped my nails angrily on the arm rest.

"Yes, we have just met and yet there were no introductions, but we're past the point of pleasantries, more like long term acquaintances, well one-sided, seeing as you've been keeping tabs on Tatsu and I for 2 years." Yondaime looked very serious abut then a small smile made it's way on his face, breaking his serious look.

"Mrs. Yamaguchi was right, you are very observant and since you are aware, yes, I have been keeping track of your movements." Now it was my turn to demand.

"Why?" Yondaime went back into a serious mode.

"A year after the earthquake in Wave, the Kaguya were searching for a pair of runaways."

"That doesn't concern Tatsu and I. We are not Kaguya." I growled that last part and the blonde man before me nodded.

"I know that now." I narrowed my eyes and was about to ask how he knew when he brought out a scroll from the inner pocket of her kage robes. He opened it and nicked his finger, he swiped his blood on the written insides of the scrolls and there was poof!

 _'_ _That was destroyed… How the hell did he get that?!'_

I stopped taping my fingers on the arm rest. I felt my heart's own beat, my own pulse stop before re-starting. On his lap was a dirty red emergency bag, the very same one I had left behind 2 years ago when the roof had collapsed. I had been so sure the bag was buried under all the debris.

"I had the bag and it's contents looked into. While some documents that were found were understandable, there were some that were written in a different language, no one in the Intelligence Division has managed to crack it. What further is suspicious is that the photographs on the identification cards, don't quite match. The boy with the messy black hair and the woman that resembles you, but is quite older, given the age on the paperwork, it's all rather confusing and suspicious." I clenched my fists as I knew what he meant. He thought I was a spy for some unknown country and Tatsu he was my cover, because who would suspect a teen mother and a child.

"So you justify holding onto what is clearly _my_ property and instead snoop around just because I refused your oh-so generous offer to move here?" I asked him and he seemed to be getting irritated.

"I had to make sure you weren't a spy and keep the Kaguya from catching wind of you. I think a 'thank you' would be nice." I narrowed my eyes and bit back my pride. He had a point, even if I was a tad reluctant to admit.

"Thank you. May I have my things back now?" I gritted out and then asked, well demanded but he made no effort to move.

"I want the truth."

"You can't handle the truth." I quickly responded, part of me always wanted to use that phrase and the other part of me liked seeing him get irritated. Now he was back to being serious and his brow had a crease.

"This isn't the time for games." I let out a sigh.

"I'm not playing games. You really won't be able to. I haven't been able to and Tatsu… Look lets just leave that in the past and move on. I have and I refuse to think back on it because it'll suck me into a black hole of thoughts and I will not go back to that mental state again." I was being very honest but it was more of a warning for him. His crease on his brow softened and his blue eyes lightened up.

"I can help." I scoffed at his suggestion.

"No, you're opening Pandora's box here. Just leave it alone."

"What's Pandora's Box?" He asked confused and I felt like pulling my hair out.

"Never mind the reference, the point here is that I'm not going to talk about it. The end, case close. Now the bag." I stood up and walked to stand in front of him. I held out my hand but he simply let out a frustrated sigh. Yondaime stood up and I noticed he was taller than me. My eyes were aligned with his nose so I had to tilt my head to be able to look into his eyes. I was not standing down.

"No. It's currently in holding since it's part of the investigation."

"What investigation?" I dared ask and saw Yondaime's face harden.

"The earthquake was no accident and it was induced by a seal, a seal found directly where you and your son were found. So until you're willing to speak, you're going to be a suspect, prime suspect because this bag, the documents could hold what we need to figure this all out."

"So am I arrested or something?" I asked and the blonde man laughed and shook his head.

"No but you can't leave the village and since you are a subject in my village, I'll have to monitor all your movements. ANBU will be following you around-"

"That's an invasion of privacy!" I pointed out but he simply rose a brow.

"It's standard procedure for suspects, but I'm beginning to re-think this and place you under house arrest." I gaped and then he shook his head and sighed.

"I'm being generous. I could just have you taken into the Torture Division and have them drag the truth out of you but instead, I'm giving you a month to reflect and change your mind. That and I don't want to separate Tatsu-kun from you. He's a nice boy and doesn't deserve to lose his mother because she's unwilling to cooperate."

 _'_ _Now he's trying to guilt trip me and confine me to this house?'_

"You could just tell me the truth and none of this has to happen or I can always go to Tatsu-kun and ask him." He tried one last time and I glared at his pretty face.

"You stay away from Tatsu." I threatened. Tatsu had struggled with our situation and just as things were getting better, his homesickness was subsiding and this blonde man with stupid kage powers was going to undo all the work I had put into getting Tatsu through the whole trauma of being ripped away from everything we knew.

"I'll stay away from him if you cooperate." I looked away from him as cracked under his damn threats.

"Fine."

* * *

 **A/N: Tatsu here! So I lagged it and ruined the schedule Anbu had set up. Sorry about that, kinda hit a writers block. Anbu had to hassle me into giving her what little I had and she did what she could, ya know, her magic. So I'm sorry if some parts seemed sorta boring but the sister did a pretty good job tying in things.**

 **The Red Emergency Bag has made its comeback into the story! How do you peoples think Minato will react when he hears the truth?**

 **Thanks for the reviews, the follows, faves and the views! I mean it. Every time we, and by we I mean Anbu, get's an alert, I get all giddy.**

 **New chapter in 2 weeks. Stay poppin' fresh!**

 **-Tatsu & Anbu [T: in spirit!, I'm not sure how she manages to write while being sick]**


End file.
